Hurting
by hrhfanficlover
Summary: Rima and Nagi are dating, they break up for unknown reasons. Rima is suicidal. One-Shot! - Fixed and new Title


Rima POV

Why? Why did he do it? Why did he just break up with me without even giving me a reason? Was I not worthy of him? Did he think he was above me? Of course everyone was above Mashiro Rima. The Ice Queen who nobody knew, whose parents fought every minute of the day. I thought I'd finally found someone worth trusting but no he left me just like everyone else. Why Nagi, why did you break up with me? I thought you were different.

Sitting under my favourite tree in the garden (hopefully) out of sight and bawling my eyes out. I thought I finally had one stable thing in my life, but apparently I was wrong. I wonder if he ever even loved me or if he just dated me, telling me he loved me, because he pitied me like everyone else. I took out my razor blade; I hadn't cut in a while, not since Nagi, it just hurt too much to think about him, and so I cut. The cut wasn't very deep but it calmed me and I watched the blood flow, such a beautiful red. It was calming to feel that sting on your wrist and feel the numbness as the blood poured. I cut again. It was my punishment for trusting, I shouldn't have trusted Nagi. I should have known he'd leave in the end just like everyone else. My life just suddenly felt it wasn't worth living anymore so I kept cutting, and I cut deep. I watched the blood flow, the volume increasing with each cut; it dripped from my wrist to the grass below that by now was painted red. I started feeling dizzy and the world started spinning. I thought I heard someone scream out my name but I wasn't sure. Then everything was black.

Nagi POV

Lost in my thoughts I walked around in the park thinking about the reasons for why I broke up with Rima, I truly didn't want to break up with her but my mother forced me to. Now I had realized it wasn't worth it, a life without Rima was worse than a life disowned by my family. I wanted to find Rima and beg for her forgiveness, to hell with my family. From the corner of my eye I suddenly noticed blond hair splayed in the grass, I recognised those curls anywhere, and I cursed myself for not realising that of course she would come here. This was her place, the place she came to when she was down or confused, but there was something unusual about her this time; I saw a gleam of silver in her hand and realised what was happening. I'm an idiot. Of course she would start doing that to herself again. I had been her stable point. I ran to her, screaming her name. As I ran I just hoped it wasn't too late.

Rima POV

I heard a beep of machinery and knew I had failed, that beep was the heart rate monitor at the hospital. I wondered who cared enough to save a random girl. I opened my eyes and looked around, there was a blood bag and the normal hospital monitors but what really surprised me was that lying with his head on my bed, sleeping in a chair was Nagi. I wondered what he was doing here, I thought he didn't care. I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. I still cared about him, even though he had shattered my hearts into tiny shards.

Suddenly he stirred and looked up at me; I saw the shock registering on his face before he suddenly hugged me. I was shocked, did he still care? He held me tightly against him. I was surprised but I also liked it. I wrapped my hands around him, slowly, what if he would just reject me again, what if this was all just a prank. I didn't want to be hurt again so I was hesitant to put my trust in him again.

He pulled back a bit to look at my face and I noticed that he was crying, he looked into my eyes. Why in the world is he crying over me? I thought. I reached out with my hand and brushed away his tears before finally deciding to speak. "Why? Why do you still care?" "Rima, I care because I love you" he said. "I never wanted to break up with you but my mother was forcing me to do it. It was either that or to be disowned and at the time that seemed like the better choice." I watched as another tear fell down his handsome face as he took a deep breath and continued. "I regret that choice so much now. I love you so much, so much that I can't imagine living without you in my life."

At this point I was crying, his confession it was too much for me. He actually cared, someone actually cared. This made me feel overjoyed though I was still a bit hesitant. He wasn't done talking and said "I'm so glad I reached you in time, this is entirely my fault. If only I could have stood up to my mother, for at least once in my life. The doctors were surprised you even survived. It's been three day's since that day; they didn't expect you to wake up". I was startled. He still loved me. He truly loved me; it was just his mom that didn't want us together. I pecked him on the lips, and said "thank you Nagi, for saving me. I love you too, but don't ever do that too me again. I don't want to be all alone." I was breaking down in tears again. I was overwhelmed. Nagi was back and he cared. I wasn't alone anymore. Nagi climbed up on my bed, pulled me into him and held me tightly. I rested against him while he held onto me and whispered in my ear, "I'll never leave you ever again. My mom disowned me for staying with you but frankly I don't care. All I need is you my love.


End file.
